Jack Mannix
Jack Mannix is a high ranking Company operative within the FBI agency and a FBI special agent in charged of the undercover operations of the Company, he appeared in the video game adaptation of the first season of Prison Break. Background Born in Northern Ireland in 1956, Jack Mannix's family emigrated to the US in 1973.Severing all ties with his few childhood friends back in Ireland proved to be a traumatic experience for the young and introverted Jack.Alone and friendless, he was subjected to his father continual sexual abuses,which further scarred his psyche. His stubborn nature pushed him to fight on and deny what happens during his youngness.After finishing law studies he enrolled into FBI Academy in Quantico and barely gratuated.Owing to his stubborn nautre and lack of intellect he was soon shuffled at a desk job into the FBI offices in Chicago. Extremmely dissatisfied, he began selling information to various clients ( including the Abruzzi's mob which he was under the payroll and he betrayed) about the FBI 's activities but he was soon red-handed and suspended from the FBI.Soon after his suspension from the Bureau he was quickly approached by The Company which was headhunting disgruntled government officials.His considerable experience helped him earn the job but he has always been careful to keep his "extracurricular activites" hidden from his colleagues. Prison break The Conspiracy As a senior Company operative Mannix is aware of the fact that the incarceration and execution of Lincoln Burrows is just a plan to make showing up Aldo Burrows from his hiding. He' given the charge of an undercover mission in Fox River after the Secret Service has discovered that Michael Scofield is incarcerated in the same prison as the guy who killed the VP's brother:Lincoln Burrows . Mannix then summoned one of the best agent of the Company ,Tom Paxton, at his office in the FBI building in Chicago.Mannix choose Paxton because he's a very effective agent and because he know too much about his links with the Abruzzi's mob and he must take him out of his business.During Tom's mission Mannix is his direct supervisor and report the last news about Michael and Lincoln, soon enough Mannix understand that Scofield and his brothers are breaking out and he take the opportunity to kill both Burrows and Paxton. Then he send, secretly, another operative named "Turk" to kill them both during the prison's riot,but the hit failed when Burrows killed accidently Turk.Mannix superiors ,have realized that Agent Paxton is ineffective and eventually turned coat,send him ( like Paxton) in the Fox River State Penitentiary to eliminate Burrows and Paxton.Unfortunately he meet his former "partner" mob boss John Abruzzi returning in Fox River after T-Bag 's assassination attempt and Abruzzi warned him that boht of him and Paxton are dead. He quickly get informed and discovered the hole in Michael's cell and the date of his escape.The day of the escape Mannix followed Fox River Eight in order to kill Burrows but Paxton tracked him down in the sewers and engaged a hand fight woth Mannix but his last escape on the roof and engage a violent and bloody fight with Paxton disguised as a C.O. while Scofield and Burrows are passing the wall of the penitentiary. Mannix is targeted by a SWAT sniper in a C.P.D helicopter thinking that a prisonner ( Mannix) is beating a C.O (Paxton) but cannot take the shot because the two are too close.The fight is very brutal but Paxton get advantage and push Mannix to the limits of the roof allowing the sniper take a shot and killed Mannix by a bullet in the chest and falling from the roof already dead. Mannix, Jack Mannix, Jack Category:Characters